As one of low-power communication technologies, Bluetooth (trademark) Low Energy (BLE) is known. In BLE, communication is executed between an electronic device called “peripheral”, and an electronic device called “central”. In BLE, a signal with saved power, which is called “advertise signal”, is broadcast-transmitted from the peripheral. Advertise data, which is included in the advertise signal, includes an ID called “Universally Unique Identifier (UUID)”. The central recognizes the presence of the peripheral, by the UUID included in the received advertise signal. Then, where necessary, the central issues a request for communication connection to the peripheral. As a technology relating to this type of BLE, for example, a technology of Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2013-118534 is known.
When a plurality of centrals are present around the peripheral, the advertise signal can be received by each of the centrals.